Regret
by Ran Hime
Summary: Seharusnya Changmin menyadari, tidak selamanya waktu akan mampu menjaga rahasianya./ "Minnie ingin kaasan!"/ "CHANGMIN AH!"/ "Kau akan memberi nama dia siapa?"/ Huang Zitao."/"Tuan muda akan selalu memaafkanmu, Tao!"/ Brengsek!"/ "Minhae Minnie!"/ JaeMin Fanfiction/ DLDR./Discontinue
1. Prolog

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Regret Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_Supporting Cast: Kyosuke Miyazaki (OC), Park Kiwoong, No MinWoo_

_Guest: Song Ji Hyo and Jung Jihoon_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

Prolog

Suara teriakan bocah laki-laki menggema di ruang tengah keluarga Song. Changmin kecil berteriak menghindari kejaran seorang pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk erat boneka bambi pemberian sang ibu.

"Huwaa kaasan ... Niisan jahat!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Yak! Niisan tidak jahat!" balas Kiwoong mengejar adiknya.

Dengan terengah-engah Changmin menghambur ke dekapan sang ibu yang sedang duduk di sofa. Changmin mengatur nafasnya sembari menyembunyikan boneka miliknya.

"Kau sudah besar, Minnie!" seru Kiwoong terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka jika adiknya semakin hari semakin cepat ketika berlari, "berhentilah bermain dengan boneka, kau terlihat seperti anak gadis!" serunya lalu duduk di samping sang ibu.

"Kaasan ..." Changmin menatap mata ibunya dengan nanar . mencoba merajuk meminta perlindungan sang ibu.

"Kau bahkan masih manja seperti itu?"

"Kaasan ..." Changmin kian merengek.

Jihyo tersenyum melihat wajah manis putranya, "Kiwoong ah ... Jangan menggoda adikmu!"

Merasa menang, Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Jihyo. Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah sang kakak.

Kiwoong berniat membalas tingkah adiknya, namun Kyosuke terlebih dulu datang dan membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda adiknya lagi.

"Tuan Jung Jihoon telah datang, Nyonya!"

"Mintalah dia untuk menunggu sebentar, aku akan bicara dengan Changmin terlebih dulu."

Kyosuke mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Kiwoong ah!" seru Jihyo lirih, "bawakan koper Minnie ke bawah!"

Kiwoong hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah kamar adiknya.

Jihyo menatap putra bungsunya. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Belasan tahun ia membesarkan Changmin dan sekarang putranya harus hidup jauh dari dirinya.

Jihyo mengelus puncak kepala Changmin sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang tidak membuat putranya akan membenci dirnya.

"Minnie tidak boleh nakal saat bersama Aboji."

"Kaasan!" Changmin menatap Jihyo dengan nanar. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau hidup jauh dari ibunya. Ia tidak terbiasa tinggal di tempat asing, sekalipun itu adalah rumah ayahnya, " Minnie tidak mau!" ia merengek, membuat Jihyo semakin berat melepaskan putranya, "Minnie pasti kesepian."

"Di sana ada Minwoo hyung yang akan menemani Minnie."

"Kaasan..."

"Minnie sudah besar," Jihyo mencoba menahan air matanya, "sudah saatnya Minnie ikut Aboji!"

.

.

.

Changmin meremas boneka bambinya. Seumur hidup, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Ketika kenyataan yang mulai ia pahami. Ayahnya telah lama berpisah dengan ibunya dan kini hidup dengan istri barunya. Ia tidak akan lupa ketika kenyataan berkata bahwa hak asuh dirinya kini jatuh ke tangan ayahnya yang kurang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Changmin menangis sesenggukan di sela langkahnya meninggalkan kediaman song di Jepang. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan wajah dua orang yang ia sayangi terlihat murung.

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Jihoon ketika putra semata wayangnya berlari kembali ke belakang dan memeluk erat ibunya.

Jihoon begitu murka melihat putranya yang beranjak dewasa itu masih saja manja. Dari dulu ia tidak suka jika putra satu-satunya itu dimanja.

"Kaasan!" tangisnya kian keras. Changmin tidak pernah berharap untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya. Karena bagi Changmin, orang yang paling terpenting dalam hidupnya adalah ibunya.

Dan Kiwoong hanya bisa memeluk tubuh ibunya yang bergetar. Kiwoong hanya bisa diam melihat adiknya keluar dari rumahnya dengan cara di seret paksa. Ia tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk mencegah ayah tirinya. Karena bagaimana pun, Jung Jihoon adalah ayah dari sang adik.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

Merasa tidak asing dengan ff ini? Jika iya, saya minta maaf karna ini sebelumnya memang ff After a Long Time yang saya tulis ulang dengan pair JaeMin. Dengan alur berbeda namun dengan plot yang sedikit dirubah.

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya. Ia menelan ludah dengan pandangan menerawang.

Enam belas tahun telah berlalu, namun hari itu masih saja menghantui hidupnya. Hari dimana ia harus kehilangan semua, bahkan kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta.

Changmin menatap jam di atas meja nakas sebentar lalu menyambar gelas di sampingnya. Meminum habis air putih yang selalu ia sediakan sebelum tidur.

Changmin segera beranjak dari ranjangnya. Seperti biasanya, ia harus membersihkan rumah setelah membangunkan Tao dan meminta adiknya itu untuk belanja ke pasar.

Langkah Changmin terhenti ketika ia melewati ruangan tengah. Tanpa sadar ia kembali berjalan mendekati sebuah photo seorang pria separuh baya.

Changmin menatap photo laki-laki tua yang kini telah meninggalkan dunia kemarin pagi. Ada rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar walau lelaki itu bukanlah keluarganya. Tinggal bersama selama lima belas tahun, membuat Changmin telah menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai orang tuanya.

Kini setelah Kyosuke tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, siapa yang akan membantunya mengurus Tao. Siapa yang akan membantunya merawat Tao? Ia tidak yakin Hana akan membantunya setelah putri Kyosuke itu menikah dan ikut suaminya.

Changmin menghela nafas perlahan. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia berjuang sendiri untuk Tao.

_._

_._

_._

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Regret © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other cast © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_Supporting Cast: Kyosuke Miyazaki (OC), Park Kiwoong, No MinWoo_

_Guest: Song Ji Hyo and Jung Jihoon (Bi Rain)_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

_"Jangan dibakar, Aboji!"_

_Changmin__ tidak mampu menahan tangisnya ketika melihat boneka bambi kesayangannya dibakar begitu saja oleh ayahnya. Itu adalah pemberian dari ibunya. Tanpa boneka itu, __Changmin__ akan kesulitan tidur._

_"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" ujar Jihoon menahan marah. Ia tidak habis pikir putranya bisa bersikap kekanakan di saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun. Ia pun tidak habis pikir, mantan istrinya memanjakan __Changmin__ sampai seperti itu. __Changmin__ adalah pewaris keluarganya dan seharusnya putranya mulai mengubah sikapnya yang kekanakan itu._

_"Kaasan ... Minnie ingin Kaasan."_

_Changmin__ jatuh terduduk. Air matanya tidak henti mengalir bersamaan dengan bonekanya yang perlahan menjadi abu. Ia terus saja meraung dan mengabaikan ayahnya yang melangkah menjauh darinya._

_Ia benci ayahnya, bukan hanya sekarang tapi juga dari dulu. Ia tidak suka ayahnya yang selalu mengabaikan dirinya dari kecil._

_"Berhentilah menangis, Bocah!"_

_Changmin__ kian sesenggukan ketika mendengar suara kakak tirinya. Di sini, di Korea ia serasa sendirian. Ayahnya tidak sedikitpun pernah membuatnya senang. Ia ada hanya untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Jung. Sedangkan kakak tirinya terlalu dingin dari pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Changmin__ dapat merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan berhenti menangis ketika melihat wajah Minwoo tersenyum._

_"Kita akan membeli boneka yang baru sebelum mengantarmu ke asrama besok." Minwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu __Changmin__ untuk bangun._

_"Benarkah?" __Changmin__ mengusap pipinya yang basah._

_"Tentu saja!"_

_Changmin__ tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Minwoo. Dan itulah kali pertama __Changmin__ berpikir jika kakak tirinya tidak sedingin yang ia kira._

.

.

Regret

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas mendengar setiap penjelasan manager tempat Kyosuke bekerja. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika pria tua itu rela bekerja selama 15 tahun dengan hanya bayaran setengah demi Changmin. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyosuke mau melakukan hal tersebut demi orang yang bukan keluarganya.

Changmin memijat pelipisnya, bagaimana ia bisa melunasi hutang sebanyak itu, sementara ia hanya bekerja apa adanya. Belum lagi, ia mesti mencari uang agar Tao tidak masuk sekolah asrama.

"Kau bisa menggantikan pamanmu jika kau mau!"

Changmin mendongak, menatap pria di depannya. Itu bukan ide buruk! Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menggantikan Kyosuke sementara ia tidak pernah bekerja sebagai _cleaning service _di perusahaan besar macam Kim corp.

Changmin menghela nafas kembali, semua demi Tao.

Changmin mengangguk, membuat pria di depannya tersenyum.

"Kau hanya perlu melayani Direktur. Nanti aku jelaskan cara kerjanya."

.

.

Regret

.

.

Jaejoong menatap cincin di tangannya. Lima belas tahun berlalu namun pemilik benda itu tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan diri setelah peristiwa di kamar asramanya dulu. 15 tahun berlalu, tapi bocah itu seolah lenyap dari seoul. Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari bocah itu?

Jaejoong menaruh benda di tangannya lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ia membuka suara dan memberi isyarat agar orang di luar ruangannya masuk.

"Presdir!"

Jaejoong tidak menggubris bawahannya. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada lembaran di depannya.

"Keponakan Kyosuke-san bersedia menggantikan pamannya."

Jaejoong tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia enggan berurusan dengan hal tersebut. Namun mengingat Kyosuke telah mengabdi kepada ayahnya selama belasan tahun, ia pun tidak enak hati jika mengambil jalur hukum atas hutang salah satu karyawannya tersebut.

Pria setengah baya itu menghela napas atas sikap atasannya. Putra Kim itu memang berbeda dari ayahnya.

"Siapa namanya?" ujar Jaejoong masih tidak peduli.

"Huang Changmin."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar nama itu. Dengan cepat ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah manis yang ia cari selama 15 tahun ini. Lidahnya terasa keluh ketika melihat wajah pucat di depannya. Akhirnya ia menemukan bocah itu di Jepang. Dan bocah itu telah tumbuh besar menjadi pria yang cukup tampan.

"Jung Changmin!" seru Jaejoong lirih.

Mata Changmin membulat ketika melihat tatapan tajam itu. Setelah sekian lama, setelah 15 tahun berlalu, akankah ia tetap bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan Tao dari pria berkuasa di depannya. Setelah sekian lama, mengapa Tuhan harus mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria brengsek di depannya? Setelah sekian lama ia bersembunyi di Jepang, mengapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan pria kejam di depannya.

Setelah sekian lama, bisakah ia menyembunyikan Tao lebih lama?

Changmin menutup mata. Setelah sekian lama, mengapa pria di depannya masih mengingat dirinya?

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ff ini dan memberikan review.

Mungkin agak aneh bagi yang suka uke!Jae disini jadi seme. Tapi setidaknya saya sudah mencantumkan bahwa ini ff JaeMin di summary. Saya tidak memaksa untuk membaca ff ini jika tidak suka Seme!Jae.

Saya melihat Jaejoong bukan sebagai pria cantik di awal-awal TVXQ debut, tapi saya melihat Jaejoong sebagai pria manly saat merilis album In Heaven dan drama Triangle.

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab di atas. Changmin disini memakai marga Jung. Karena agak aneh jika marga Jihoon yang diganti. Dan untuk usia saya jelaskan di sini.

Jung/Huang Changmin: 14 tahun dan 30 tahun di waktu sekarang.

Kim Jaejoong: 18 tahun dan 34 tahun di waktu sekarang.

Huang Zitao: 16 tahun

No MinWoo: 19 tahun dan 35 tahun di waktu sekarang.

Park Kiwoong: 19 tahun dan 35 tahun di waktu sekarang.

.

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih karena bisa menerima ff ini dengan baik.

.

Thank's to:

afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, red, mochi, xxx, Jeremmy Kim, Aiko Michishige, dee6002, lingpark.


	3. Chapter 2

_Dari lantai dua, mata doe-nya menatap sepanjang koridor, mengikuti setiap langkah dua orang yang berjalan dengan tergesa. Ia tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun penjelasan dari gurunya. Murid baru itu menarik perhatiannya. Tingkahnya yang tengah memeluk boneka bambi dengan erat seolah tidak menunjukkan jika bocah itu telah beranjak dewasa._

_"Dia yang dibicarakan dari kemarin," seru Donghae sembari berbisik._

_Bocah itu ... Jadi bocah itu yang katanya masih empat belas tahun. Bocah kekanakan namun jenius. Bocah yang seharusnya berada di tingkat delapan namun kini duduk di tingkat sepuluh. Semua akan menjadi semakin menarik jika bocah itu berada satu tingkat dengannya. Namun kenyataan berbicara lain._

_Jaejoong__ tersenyum. Setidaknya mulai besok tidak akan lagi membosankan hari-harinya ketika bocah itu mulai menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah itu sebagai murid._

.

.

Regret

.

.

_Changmin menarik tangan Minwoo dengan erat. Jujur saja ia takut jika harus tinggal di tempat asing. Tinggal di rumah ayahnya saja, ia tidak betah. Apalagi tinggal di asrama._

_"Hiks ... Minnie ingin pulang!" ujar Changmin lirih disertai isakan._

_Minwoo menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa membantu Changmin lebih jauh. Ia tidak berhak akan itu._

_"Ini demi masa depanmu, Changmin ah!"_

_Minwoo menatap mata sembab adik tirinya itu, "Hyung akan sering menjengukmu," ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan Changmin, "Hyung janji."_

_Namun Changmin menggeleng. Ia takut tinggal bersama orang asing. Changmin mencoba mengejar langkah Minwoo yang mulai beranjak pergi, namun seorang guru mencengkeram pundaknya erat. Membuat ia tidak mampu berlari._

_"HYUUNGG, JANGAN TINGGALKAN MINNIE!" teriaknya dengan mata yang mulai berair. Sampai kapan ia harus dipisahkan dengan orang yang ia sayangi._

_._

_._

_._

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Regret © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other cast © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_Supporting Cast: Kyosuke Miyazaki (OC), Park Kiwoong, No MinWoo, Huang Zitao_

_Guest: Song Ji Hyo and Jung Jihoon (Bi Rain)_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Jaejoong menatap wajah di depannya dengan datar. Ia tidak tahu, pria yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya sedang bermimpi apa, hingga menangis. Jaejoong menunduk sembari terus memperhatikan wajah Changmin. Setelah sekian lama, ternyata pria itu tidak banyak berubah. Jaejoong semakin menunduk dan mencium bibir lembut itu. Jaejoong semakin merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di lantai hanya demi untuk menikmati ciuman itu.

Jaejoong menutup mata sembari meremas helaian rambut Changmin. Ia merasa jika ciuman itu serasa familiar. Jaejoong mencoba mengingat ciuman yang sama seperti ketika ia mecium Changmin. Sepintas sosok bocah 15 tahun melewati pikirannya. Ia ingat bibir lembut Changmin mirip sekali dengan Tao, pemuda yang ia kenal 6 bulan yang lalu.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara erangan Changmin. Ia membuka mata dan semakin menekan ciumannya. Ia amat rindu dengan Changmin. Ia tidak peduli jika ia dianggap lancang. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan protes dari Changmin lewat pukulan di dadanya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat merindukan Changmin. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia terlalu sombong untuk mengatakan kata itu.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya ketika melihat Changmin benar-benar telah mencapai batas. Ia mengelap bibirnya kasar melihat tatapan nyalang dari mata pria di depannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah kelepasan bahkan setelah 16 tahun tidak bertemu. Ia terus menatap mata berair milik Changmin yang terlihat indah. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan tatapan terakhir yang membuatnya merasa bersalah 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Seharusnya anda tidak melakukan hal tersebut, Tuan!" seru Changmin sembari mengatur nafasnya, "melakukan pelecehan terhadap bawahan bahkan di hari pertama bekerja."

"Min!" Jaejoong meraih tangan Changmin, namun pria itu menepisnya, "jangan bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Kita memang baru saling mengenal Jaejoong sama." Changmin menatap pintu ruangan Jaejoong dengan cemas. Posisi tersebut membuatnya was-was. Ia tidak mau berakhir sama seperti dulu. Ia takut mengulang hari buruk hari itu. Changmin berdo'a agar segera bisa keluar dari ruangan memuakkan ini dan berjanji untuk tidak lagi tertidur di ruangan orang brengsek di sampingnya.

Changmin mendorong Jaejoong kasar hingga terjatuh. Ia bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih di posisinya. Tanpa berniat untuk mengejar dirinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Ia yakin jika pria itu benar-benar Jung Changmin. Bahkan tatapan matanya tadi sama persis dengan tatapan Changmin 16 tahun yang lalu di kamar asrama mereka. Mata doe-nya menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Jika ada kesempatan, ia akan membuktikan jika karyawan barunya itu adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Changmin membasuh mukanya berkali-kali hanya untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman atasannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa pria Kim itu menciumnya seperti itu, ketika ia tengah tertidur. Ia hampir saja mengulang kejadian yang sama hanya karena tertidur. Mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba perutnya merasa mual. Sial, ia ingin muntah ketika mengingat kejadian hari itu. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Ia yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak tertidur di ruangan Presiden Direktur. Namun bagaimana lagi, Changmin amat lelah setelah membersihkan ruangan luas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia ketiduran di atas sofa empuk milik Kim brengsek itu.

Changmin mendongak, menatap wajah pucatnya di kaca besar di depannya. Semua akan terasa sulit untuk di jalani, mengingat siapa atasannya. Bagaimana bisa ia dipertemukan kembali, setelah sekian lama. Kini tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Changmin bersembunyi. Namun lebih dari itu ia tetap harus menyembunyikan Tao dari pria brengsek macam Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap wajahnya. Seharusnya dengan penampilannya seperti ini, Jaejoong tidak dapat mengenali dirinya. Wajahnya tidak semanis waktu kecil. Bahkan banyak yang bilang ia pria tampan. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Changmin menutup mata. Mencoba mencari cara agar Jaejoong tidak menemukan Tao tanpa harus menyetujui keinginan Tao yang ingin masuk sekolah khusus laki-laki. Changmin tidak ingin Tao mengalami hal sama seperti yang ia alami 16 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Lagi- lagi hujan datang dan Tao benci itu. Kakaknya selalu bilang jika hujan yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan ayahnya dan menetap di Jepang. Tao tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya, namun ketika teringat cerita kakaknya, ia yakin semua bukanlah kejadian yang menyenangkan.

Tao berjalan lebih cepat. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam ganggang payung. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan menikmati makan malam bersama sang kakak tercinta. Suara petir mulai terdengar dan ia benci itu.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Tao sampai juga di rumah. Ia menaruh payung di pojok ruangan dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia melepas sepatu lalu berlari ke dalam.

"Aku pulang!" serunya lalu duduk di kursi dan menatap meja makan.

"Seharusnya kau ganti baju dulu, Tao kun!" seru Changmin sembari duduk di depan Tao.

"Aku sudah lapar, _Aniki_!"

Changmin tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, hem?" Changmin mengambilkan nasi untuk Tao.

"_Sensei_ memintaku untuk cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan dan aku mem-"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ijin."

"_Aniki_!" Tao meletakkan mangkok nasinya. Semua selalu seperti ini setiap kali membahas SMU yang ia impikan. Berakhir pertengkaran.

Tao begitu berharap bisa masuk ke SMU Shinki, namun tanpa alasan jelas sang kakak menolak keinginannya.

"Sudah kubilang SMU Toho lebih bagus dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan setuju kau masuk sekolah seperti itu."

_"Aniki _egois!" Tao mulai emosi, "SMU Shinki itu yang terbaik. Jika aku bisa lulus lebih cepat, _Aniki_ bisa berhenti bekerja dan aku yang akan menggantikan_ aniki. _Mungkin saja kehidupan kita bisa sedikit layak."

"Jadi kehidupan yang kuberikan selama ini kurang layak?" Changmin bangkit dari kursi, menatap kecewa adik yang telah dibesarkannya dengan susah payah.

"Bukan be-"

"Kau ingin hidup yang layak?" potong Changmin makin emosi, "pergilah ke keluargamu yang kaya raya itu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengurusmu."

"Apa?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Keluargamu! Kau bukan adikku. Kau hanya bayi yang aku bawa lari dari ayahmu karena ia telah membuatku sakit hati."

"_Aniki _bohong!" Rasa sesak mulai memenuhi hati Tao. Kakaknya pasti bohong. Kakaknya terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Namun melihat tatapan kecewa kakaknya, mungkinkah itu benar?

Tao merasa tangannya tertarik dan ia telah berada di depan rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarganya.

"Pergi! Cari keluarga kayamu yang bisa memberimu kehidupan layak!" seru Changmin sebelum menutup pintu.

Di balik pintu, ia menangis. Kecewa merasa gagal dalam membesarkan Tao. Ia bahkan bekerja setiap hari untuk Tao, namun pemuda itu tidak merasa hidup layak. Changmin meremas dadanya. Sungguh sakit rasanya jika mengingat perkataannya terhadap Tao, namun itu satu-satunya cara agar Tao meninggalkan Tokyo dan tidak bertemu Jaejoong.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Tao mengeratkan jas sekolahnya. Hujan semakin deras dan ia tidak tahu mesti kemana setelah pengusiran tadi. Matanya memerah setiap kali mengingat ucapan Changmin. Kakaknya pasti bohong. Mana mungkin ia bukan adik kandung, sementara banyak yang bilang jika wajah mereka mirip.

Tao terus berjalan ketika melewati kawasan apartemen. Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki Apartemen mewah di depannya. Ia tidak punya teman karena statusnya yang miskin. Dan untuk saat ini hanya orang itu yang mungkin mau menampungnya.

Tao berhenti melangkah dan menekan bel di depannya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, pintu terbuka dan muncullah pria 30 tahunan dengan terkejut ketika melihat penampilan Tao.

"Tao kun!"

"_Aniki _mengusirku, paman!"

Pria itu tersenyum, merasa geli dengan panggilan paman dari pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Masuklah! Kau bisa menjelaskan di dalam."

Pria itu menuntun Tao hingga duduk di sofa. Ia tidak ambil pusing jika sofanya akan basah akibat Tao.

"_Aniki _bilang jika aku bukan adiknya." Tao mulai terisak, " aku tahu jika ia berbohong ketika mengatakan dulu telah menculikku."

"Tao kun!" Pria itu mencoba menenangkan Tao. Meski bocah di depannya mulai beranjak dewasa, tapi ia tetaplah bocah.

"Kita cari tahu nanti, tapi ganti dulu pakaianmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Apa aku memang tidak mirip dengan kakakku, paman Jaejoong?" suara Tao mulai serak dan pria bernama Jaejoong itu takut jika kekasihnya sakit akibat kehujanan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tao jika bertemu dengan kakak Tao saja belum pernah. Bahkan tahu namanya saja tidak. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga sang kekasih?

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

.

.

Lagi-lagi pendek. Saya minta maaf karena belum bisa menambah word-nya lebih banyak. Karena sebelumnya ff ini memang pernah ditulis sampai chapter 5, saya hanya bisa menambah beberapa scene saja. Mungkin setelah chapter empat atau lima, saya akan mencoba memperpanjang tiap chapternya.

Saya juga minta maaf jika ada typo nama di ff ini. Karena ff ini awalnya memang ff YunJae dengan judul After a Long Time. Karena saya sudah berhenti menulis ff YunJae, jadi saya menulis ulang ff tersebut dengan pair JaeMin dan cast yang

berubah. Tapi tenang saja, ff ini bukan plagiat. Karena ff After a Long Time itu saya juga yang menulisnya.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, namun saya tetap berterima kasih karena kalian telah bersedia membaca ff ini.

.

Balasan review:

**Guest077: **iya, ff JaeMin memang semakin sedikit. Karena itu saya lebih banyak nonton fanVid nya ketimbang baca ff nya.

**shim nael: **udah dilanjut, nih. Semoga suka.

**xxx: **jadinya nanti mpreg, dong. Kalau Tao anak JaeMin :D

**afifah. kulkasnyachangmin: **tenang saja tiap chapter saya usahakan ada flashback-nya.

**yui**: iya, ini awalnya memang ff YunJae. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah menghapusnya. Jadi saya tidak ada urusan dengan YJS lagi. Terima kasih.

**Aiko Michishige**: ini sudah dilanjut.

**munirahesan92**: Thank's Mun. Kamu sudah mau membaca ff-ku lagi :)

**kaname**: ini sudah dilanjut :)

**mochi**: semoga ini sudah termasuk panjang :)

**11Keys13th**: hahaha, ini sudah panjang, kan? Semoga iya :)

.

Saya berterima kasih kepada kalian, karena masih ada yang suka ff JaeMin. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 3

Changmin membuka pintu kamar Tao. Semua tidak berubah dari seminggu yang lalu. Adiknya benar-benar pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali. Harusnya ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti itu. Karena ia juga lah yang mengharapkan Tao untuk pergi. Jika bisa, meninggalkan Jepang sekalipun. Namun kenyataannya semua terlalu berat. 15 tahun ia membesarkan Tao, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

Changmin menatap photo bayi yang tengah ia gendong. Mengapa harus semenyakitkan ini hanya untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya itu agar tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ia benci. Changmin mulai merasa menyesal telah mengusir satu-satunya keluarganya. Tao dimana? Siapa yang akan membangunkan ia ketika pagi telah tiba? Siapa yang memasakkan bocah rakus itu? Changmin mulai terisak. Dari awal semua memang salahnya.

Changmin memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kian terasa. Harusnya ia tidak membuat Tao hidup serba kekurangan. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa membantu agar adiknya bisa hidup lebih baik. Andai saja, andai saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu, masihkah bisa masa depan diubah? Tidak! Kembali ke masa lalu tidak akan merubah banyak hal di masa depan!

_._

_._

_._

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Regret © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other cast © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_Supporting Cast: Kyosuke Miyazaki (OC), Hana Miyazaki (OC), Park Kiwoong, No MinWoo, Huang Zitao_

_Guest: Song Ji Hyo and Jung Jihoon (Bi Rain)_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Jaejoong berjalan santai keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Tao masih bergelung nyaman di ranjang.

Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mata doe-nya memperhatikan bocah yang masih terlelap itu. Masih jelas di ingatannya tentang seminggu yang lalu saat kekasihnya datang kepadanya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Bocah itu menatapnya putus asa dengan wajah pucat. Bocah itu menangis ketika mengatakan bagaimana kakaknya mengusirnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia bukan adiknya. Bahkan Tao berakhir demam karena tidak juga mau mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

"Tao kun?" panggilnya dengan lembut, "ini sudah pagi. Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, hem!" lanjutnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan bocah yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya tidak lagi datang ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Tao sambil tetap tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, "kau bilang akan mencari tahu tentang orang tuaku?" Tao menarik selimut yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Hari ini orang suruhanku akan datang, jadi jangan ngambek terus." ujar Jaejoong sembari membalik tubuh Tao hingga menghadap dirinya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Jangan seperti ini terus!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Tao, "semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya lalu berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Ia harus segera berangkat kerja mengingat hari ini ada klien dari Amerika.

.

.

ooO~Regret~Ooo

.

.

Jaejoong menatap berkas di depannya. Semua tentang Tao dan seoul. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi. Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa mempercayai hal itu, sementara Tao sendiri yang bilang jika ia lahir di Seoul. Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikan salah satu orang suruhannya?

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu tidak ada bayi laki-laki yang bermarga Huang yang lahir di rumah sakit Seoul," seru seorang pria yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Jaejoong, "hanya ada 2 bayi bermarga Huang, itupun keduanya perempuan."

Jaejoong menatap kertas di mejanya lagi. Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh. Jika berita yang ia dengar memang benar, lalu dimana Tao lahir? Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya. Masalah Changmin saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing, kini identitas kekasihya malah menambah pikirannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jung Changmin?"

"Tidak ada perubahan dari berita 15 tahun yang lalu. Jung Changmin meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat menuju Jepang."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, "Lakukan tugasmu selanjutnya. Cari tahu siapa Huang Changmin!"

Pria itu mengangguk. Ia membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan kerja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memijat tengkuk lehernya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua itu pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin Changmin benar-benar meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tidak sedikitpun ia percaya tentang berita itu, walau dulu ia sempat ikut ayahnya menghadiri pemakaman putra tunggal dari pengusaha Jung's Crop itu. Jika Changmin benar-bnear telah meninggal, lalu siapa Huang Changmin? Bohong jika ia orang lain yang mempunyai wajah sama seperti bocah itu. Jika hanya wajah, ia pasti percaya. Tapi nama dan juga ... Rasa bibirnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Setelah lima belas tahun, akankah ia harus berhenti berharap atas Changmin. Haruskah ia terus mengucap maaf di atas makam Changmin? Karena ia tahu, kata maaf tidak akan membawanya ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semua. Namun jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Changmin, setidaknya ia bisa mencoba untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Perlahan Tao membuka matanya. Mata sembabnya menatap photo Yunho di atas meja nakas. Diraihnya pigura kecil itu dan membuat sesuatu yang tidak sengaja tersenggol itu jatuh.

Tao mengembalikan pigura tersebut dan mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari ranjang lalu mencoba mencari benda yang terjatuh tadi. Mata tajamnya menatap benda perak yang tergeletak di samping meja.

Tao membungkuk dan meraih cincin perak itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan cincin itu. Hingga sebuah ukiran nama membuat ia memicingkan matanya.

_Jung Changmin_

.

.

ooO~Regret~Ooo

.

.

Dengan tangan bergetar Changmin berusaha meletakkan cangkir minuman di atas meja kerja Jaejoong. Kenapa? Kata itu terus terucap bersamaan cepatnya detak jantungnya.

Ini memang tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Tamu atasannya kini memang berbeda. Orang yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

Ia masih ingat beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Jaejoong menghubunginya agar membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya. Semua masih biasa-biasa saja. Namun semua berubah ketika ia memasuki ruangan Jaejoong dan melihat siapa tamu tersebut. Waktu seolah berhenti dan ingatan masa lalu kembali terlihat.

"Saya permisi dulu!" seru Changmin mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong, ia segera berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong dan kembali ke dapur.

Changmin menarik nafas panjang. Inikah akhir dari persembunyiannya? Inikah akhir dari segalanya? Bahkan mata yang menatapnya tadi seolah ingin menelan dirinya hidup-hidup. Setelah sekian lama, cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan terbongkar dan ia tidak akan dapat apa-apa.

Changmin menutup mata. Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan sedang rencanakan? Mengapa orang-orang dari masa lalunya kembali mumcul?

Pria itu? Pria yang bahkan lebih hebat dari Jaejoong dalam segala hal.

_"Ayah menyesal dan ia ingin agar kau ikut aku ke Amerika."_

_"Kau bohong!" Changmin kembali menangis, "tidak ada yang menginginkan Minnie, bahkan kaasan sekalipun."_

_"Changmin ah!"_

_._

_"Setelah semua selesai, kembalilah sekolah. Semua kebutuhanmu akan kupenuhi."_

_"Minnie tidak butuh uang. Minnie ingin kaasan. Hikss Minnie cuma ingin kaasan." Changmin bersimpuh di depan pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya meremas celana bahan milik pemuda itu, "Minnie ingin Kaasan. Minnie ingin ikut kaasan."_

_"CHANGMIN AH!"_

_._

Tanpa sadar Changmin menghapus air matanya. Sadar dari kenangan pahit itu Changmin segera lari keluar dari dapur. Ia tidak peduli jika ia masih dalam jam kerja. Ia terus berlari keluar dari gedung perusahaan Kim. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan dipecat. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Tao.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Tao dari sisinya. Tidak Jaejoong, tidak juga pria itu. Tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia berlari kesetanan sembari meneriakkan nama Tao. Semua belum berakhir.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Tao menatap wanita separuh baya di depannya. Itu sudah lama dan ingatannya tidak begitu tajam mengingat seseorang yang menjaganya ketika ia baru berusia empat tahun. Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi setiap kalimat demi kalimat wanita tua di depannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Changmin marah waktu itu. Mungkin nanti ia akan meminta maaf atas perkataannya terhadap kakaknya itu.

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan terhadap Changmin kun." seru wanita itu dengan nada sedih, "di usia lima belas tahun ia harus berjuang agar kau selamat."

"Apa maksud Bibi?" tanya Tao ketika merasa ada hal yang janggal dari kalimat yang di dengarnya tadi.

Baru saja wanita tua itu akan membuka mulut, namun tiba-tiba gerimis datang. Wanita tua itu buru-buru pamit dan berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Sadar bahwa wanita itu mulai berjalan menjauh dari dirinya, Tao pun mengejar wanita yang mulai pergi bersama bus kota tersebut. Tidak dipedulikan olehnya hujan yang mulai lebat. Tao tetap berlari mengejar bus tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya ia lelah dan memegang lututnya dengan nafas tersengal dan batuk yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Tao membenci hujan dari dulu. Tao mendongak, menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi. Kalimat terakhir dari wanita tua itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Tao mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Perlahan tubuh Tao jatuh dan tersungkur di bawah guyuran hujan lebat.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran menatap kliennya yang sedari tadi menatap pintu di depannya. Tidak mungkin pria di depannya tertarik dengan Changmin.

"Minwoo san!" panggil Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pria itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong kembali. Wajah datarnya masih sama seperti biasanya.

"Anda mengenal pria tadi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan hati-hati agar tidak terdengar seperti menyinggung. Bagaimanapun pria di depannya adalah orang penting.

Minwoo hanya menggeleng.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dia hanya karyawan biasa yang bahkan tidak lulus Senior High School."

Minwoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Minwoo berjalan dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang yang mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika sekretarisnya hampir tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya pria yang tadi menyediakan minuman untuknya.

Jung Changmin! Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah itu walau bocah itu telah mengalami banyak perubahan setelah sekian lama.

_"Dia hanya karyawan biasa yang bahkan tidak lulus Senior High School."_

Tanpa sadar Minwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika ucapan Jaejoong kembali terdengar di telinganya. setelah lima belas tahun ia mencari bocah itu, kini saat ia menemukannya, bisa-bisanya bocah itu datang sebagai karyawan rendahan.

"Jung Changmin!" ujarnya dengan sinis.

"Tidak lulus Senior High School, dan kini bekerja sebagai pelayan," Minwoo meracau sepanjang koridor, "lucu sekali," ia tersenyum sinis.

"Putra tunggal Jung Jihoon, pengusaha tersukses di Korea berakhir sebagai _office boy_," Minwoo tertawa hambar, "kau harus menjelaskannya nanti, bocah!"

"Yak, Wu Yifan ! Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali eoh?" teriak Minwoo kepada sekretarisnya yang ada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Minwoi menatap pria yang sedang duduk di tepi trotoar yang tidak jauh di depannya. Niat awalnya ia ingin kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat. Namun perjalanannya terhenti ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria dengan wajah kusut. Minwoo meminta sopirnya untuk menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti tidak jauh dari pria itu.

Ia tersenyum mengejek memperhatikan pria yang sedang terlihat berantakan itu. Lihatlah! Betapa menyedihkannya Jung Changmin sekarang. Andai saja pria itu dulu menuruti perkataannnya. Pasti pria itu kini duduk di kantor sebagai petinggi perusahaan Jung's crop. Tapi bocah itu terlalu keras kepala dan manja, hingga ia harus berakhir menyedihkan.

Minwoo melangkah mendekati Changmin sambil memperhatikan pria itu. Ternyata waktu dapat mengubah banyak hal termasuk sikap dan sifat pria itu. Tidak ada lagi Jung Changmin yang manja dan manis. Yang ada sekarang adalah Jung Changmin yang tangguh dan tampan.

"Jung Changmin!" serunya setelah berhenti di samping Changmin.

Minwoo dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah pria itu ketika Changmin mendongak menatapnya. Pria itu buru-buru berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Anda salah orang, Tuan!" ujarnya dengan tenang.

"Salah orang, heh?" ucap Minwoo lalu berjalan selangkah. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"Nama saya Huang Changmin!"

Minwoo menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Matanya masih fokus menatap wajah pucat Changmin. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum sinis.

"Orang lain boleh kau bodohi tapi tidak denganku, _hyung_-mu!"

Mata Changmin membulat, "ap-apa maksud anda?" dan Changmin mulai merasa tidak nyaman, "_Hyung_? Anda mungkin salah orang."

"Jung Changmin, bocah manja yang membawa lari bayi orang ke Jepang."

"Kau salah! Tao MILIKKU!" teriak Changmin reflek lalu menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar telah masuk ke dalam perangkap pria di depannya.

"Tao? Siapa Tao?" Minwoo tersenyum mengejek ketika mulai mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Changmin. "Jadi-"

"Dia adikku!" potong Changmin dengan cepat.

"Seberapa kau mencoba menutupi siapa dirimu, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagiku!" ujar pria 35 tahun tersebut, "bahkan kau tidak melanjutkan sekolah dan lari dari Osaka demi bayi itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau memang bocah brengsek yang menolak untuk tinggal di Amerika bersamaku demi bayi itu"

Changmin mengeratkam kepalan tangannya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan No MinWoo kembali jika hanya ingin membuka lukanya yang telah lama ia tutup.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Bocah!"

.

.

ooO~ Regret~Ooo

.

.

Jaejoong melonggarkan dasinya ketika ia telah sampai di apartemennya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Walau banyak hal yang membuat ia agak kecewa, namun ia cukup bersyukur karena pertemuannya dengan No Minwoo berjalan lancar dan kerja sama pun terjalin.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika tidak menemukan Tao di kamar. Tidak biasanya Tao keluar ketika dirinya pulang kerja. Jaejoong menatap ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja nakas. Ponsel milik Tao.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak. Bocah itu tidak pernah neninggalkan ponselnya ketika sedang keluar. Jaejoong meraih ponsel itu lalu melihat siapa yang menelphon kekasihnya. _Nee_-san! Sejak kapan Tao mempunyai kakak perempuan?

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ketika panggilan itu berhenti. Ia melempar jasnya asal lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Belum juga Jaejoong memasuki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba suara ponsel miliknya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah ranjang dan meraih ponselnya.

"Iya, ini Kim Jaejoong!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat terkejut mendengar penuturan seseorang dari seberang sana. Ia buru-buru meraih jasnya dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk berendam. Karena melihat kondisi Tao jauh lebih penting.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

Thank's to:

xxx, shim nael, Guest077, Aiko Michishige, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, dee6002.


	5. Chapter 4

Minwoo menatap daun-daun momoji yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Changmin. Diperhatikan olehnya sekitar jalan menuju rumah yang Changmin tempati. Ia memperhatikan adiknya ketika pria pucat itu membuka pagar kayu yang menjadi pembatas halaman dengan jalan.

Minwoo berhenti melangkah ketika menatap bangunan kecil di depannya. Itukah tempat tinggal adiknya selama 15 tahun ini. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya ketika membayangkan betapa kerasnya hidup Changmin selama ini. Adik kecilnya yang manja dan suka merengek harus tinggal di tempat seperti itu.

Minwoo mengernyit ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah mengandung mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Changmin. Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu memeluk Changmin. Minwoo segera berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dulu, Hana-chan?" seru Changmin sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Tao, tapi ia tidak menjawab telphonku."

Sejenak Minwoo merasa jika perempuan di depannya tengah meliriknya sebentar, hingga kemudian Changmin kembali membuka bibirnya.

"Hana-chan, kenalkan dia adalah No Minwoo."

Hana membungkuk hormat memberi salam.

"_Hyung_, dia Hana Miyazaki!"

_._

_._

_._

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Regret © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other cast © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_Supporting Cast: Kyosuke Miyazaki (OC), Hana Miyazaki (OC), Park Kiwoong, No MinWoo, Huang Zitao_

_Guest: Song Ji Hyo and Jung Jihoon (Bi Rain)_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

_Chapter 4_

_._

Ia tidak seburuk yang dikatakan pria di sampingnya. Seorang Kim Jaejoong masih punya akal meski telah berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda di bawah umur. Seorang Kim Jaejoong masih punya sisi baik dalam menyayangi pemuda yang tengah tertidur di ranjang inap rumah sakit itu.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Jaejoong ah!"

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari sahabatnya semasa kuliah di Jepang itu. Tangan besarnya menggenggam jemari Tao yang masih terasa dingin akibat Hipotermia.

"Kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Sudah saatnya kau serius menjalin hubungan."

Jaejoong tetap diam. Sebelah tangannya meraih helain rambut Tao yang menutupi wajah pucat itu. Ia terlanjur menyayangi pemuda itu dan tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Tao begitu saja.

"Dia masih bocah!" pria itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, "dan tidak seharusnya kau malah membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Masa depannya masih jauh."

Jaejoong mengusap pipi Tao dengan lembut, "Aku terlanjur jauh mencintai bocah ini, Kiwoong ah!" ujarnya datar.

"Kuharap hubunganmu memang biasa-biasa saja." Kiwoong menghela nafas, "aku berharap kau tidak membawa dia ke ranjangmu seperti para wanita yang menghampirimu."

Jaejoong tertawa, "Kau pikir aku sebejat itu?"

"Aku hanya takut kau menghamili bocah di bawah umur."

Jaejoong tertawa lagi ketika mendengar kalimat konyol itu, "Dia laki-laki, Kiwoong ah! Dan laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil."

Pria bernama Kiwoong itu hanya menghela nafas. Percuma menasehati sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu. Tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Cepat hubungi keluarganya, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku sampaikan," serunya lalu meninggalkan kamar inap Tao.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan menemukan ponsel milik Tao. Mata doe-nya beralih menatap ponsel itu dan berpikir sebentar. Keluarga Tao? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Namun mengingat keadaan Tao, dengan terpaksa ia menghubungi nomor dengan nama _neesan_ itu.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Minwoo tersenyum tipis setiap kali perempuan di depannya berbicara tentang hari itu. Ternyata memang sudah begitu lama sejak hari itu. Bahkan bocah perempuan sepuluh tahun itu telah dewasa dan berumah tangga.

Dari cerita yang sempat Changmin ungkapkan, Hana telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda. Ketika itu Hana ingin ayahnya ikut serta pindah ke Kyoto, namun Kyosuke menolak. Kyosuke tidak ingin menjadi beban putrinya, dan pria itu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dengan Changmin.

Alasan Hana kembali ke Tokyo, karena suaminya sedang keluar negeri dan tidak mungkin suaminya mengajaknya karena kandungannya yang telah menginjak usia delapan bulan. Karena itu dengan terpaksa Hana tinggal di rumah ayahnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Hana-chan!"

Minwoo melihat adiknya itu datang dengan senyum lebar menghampiri dirinya dan Hana, "kamarmu sudah siap, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Lalu berdiri dengan bantuan Changmin. Hana berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan menyisahkan dua orang di ruang tengah tersebut.

"Sudah begitu lama!" seru Minwoo sembari menerawang, sementara Changmin menatap wajah kakaknya yang kini telah menjadi seorang pria berumur.

"Dulu kalian hanyalah bocah manja tapi kini bahkan kalian telah menjadi orang tua."

"_Hyung_?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyosuke san karena telah menjaga kalian berdua," Minwoo menatap wajah Changmin yang merasa bersalah, " walau aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak mau menuruti ucapanku waktu itu."

Changmin terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia hanyalah bocah lima belas tahun yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ketika semua orang meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau lagi percaya jika masih ada orang yang menginginkan dirinya, setelah keluarga ibunya menolak kehadiranya saat itu.

"Apakah penawaran itu masih berlaku?"

Minwoo terkejut mendengar kalimat yang Changmin ucapkan. Ia tidak akan berpikir jika pria di depannya akan ikut ke Amerila bersama dirinya. Ia tahu bagaimana cara Changmin berpikir walau tidak lebih tiga tahun mereka hidup bersama.

"Bawa Tao ke Amerika. Orang itu ada di sini."

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

_"Mereka bilang aku aneh karena hamil."_

_"Niisan, aku takut sendirian di luar sana. Aku takut. Biarkan aku tinggal bersama Niisan. Aboji tidak menginginkanku"_

_._

_"Dia laki-laki, Kiwoong ah! Dan laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil."_

.

Kiwoong tidak akan lupa hari itu. Hari ketika adik satu-satunya diseret keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tidak akan lupa pada wajah ketakutan adiknya ketika keluarganya menolak bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu bukan lagi tanggung jawabnya ketika hak asuh keluarganya telah berakhir.

Kiwoong meremas rambutnya ketika rasa bersalah selalu menghantui hidupnya. Sudah belasan tahun ia mencari tahu keberadaan adiknya, namun jejak itu seolah hilang begitu saja.

Seharusnya dulu ia tidak hanya diam ketika adik kecilnya menjerit memanggilnya. Bocah itu tetaplah adiknya walau mereka berbeda ayah.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi nasib adiknya yang kala itu tengah mengandung.

Kiwoong melihat jam di dinding di ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu keluarga Tao lagi, sementara waktu semakin larut. Kiwoong membereskan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya lalu bergegas untuk pulang.

Rasanya begitu lelah. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, akan tetapi juga perasaannya. Sampai kapan penyesalan itu menggelayuti hidupnya. Tidak bisakah hidupnya sedikit tenang tanpa suara jeritan adiknya yang meminta tolong.

Kiwoong menekan tombol lift dan menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka. Wajah lelahnya seketika berubah pucat bercampur geram. Pria di depannya, pria di dalam lift itu adalah salah satu orang yang ikut andil dalam menghilangnya sang adik.

"Park Kiwoong! Lama tidak berjumpa."

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat bingung ketika melihat wajah Hana yang begitu khawatir ketika mendatangi dirinya. Perempuan itu nampak sedih dan hampir menangis.

"Tao masuk rumah sakit, _Niisan_!"

Changmin nampak terkejut ketika mendengar hal itu. Seminggu lebih tanpa kabar, kini bocah itu malah masuk rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih ketika ia sadar jika ia tidak mungkin menjenguk Tao. Ia ingin namun itu tidak boleh. Karena ia berharap Tao akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"_Hyung_ ... Bisakah kau melihat Tao?" ucap Changmin lirih. Ia tidak mungkin meminta Hana dan Minwoo adalah orang yang bisa membantunya melihat Tao.

Minwoo mengangguk. Ia meraih jasnya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Rumah sakit pusat? Minwoo bisa menebak jika yang membawa adiknya ke rumah sakit adalah orang kaya. Tapi siapa? Changmin bercerita jika adiknya tidak mempunyai banyak teman karena statusnya yang miskin. Minwoo berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah melihat kondisi Tao.

Minwoo nampak tidak sabar menanti lift membawanya ke lantai atas. Rasanya begitu lama dan ketika ia telah sampai, wajah yang terlihat di depannya setelah pintu lift terbuka membuatnya terkejut sejenak. Laki-laki itu ...

"Park Kiwoong! Lama tidak berjumpa."

Minwoo tersenyum mengejek. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lima belas tahun berpisah. Pertemuan pertama mereka setelah pertengkaran hebat hingga adu jotos.

"NO MINWOO!" teriak Kiwoong lantang. Ia berlari menerjang Minwoo ke dalam lift hingga pria itu hampir terjengkang karena kaget dan tidak siap akan tingkah Kiwoong.

"Katakan di mana adikku, Brengsek!" Kiwoong masih berteriak dan mencengkeram kerah baju Minwoo. Pintu lift tertutup dan membawa mereka naik ke lantai paling atas.

Minwoo hanya tersenyum sambil meringis merasakan perihnya sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau bilang adikmu, sementara kau membiarkan dia diusir di depan matamu." Minwoo tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Kiwoong. Bagaimana bisa Kiwoong berpikiran jika adiknya ia bawa, sementara ia dan adik mantan kekasihnya itu tidak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun.

"Seharusnya kaulah yang patut disalahkan atas kejadian hari itu. Kau menolak adikmu sementara ia baru saja kehilangan ibunya."

Kiwoong terdiam, perlahan tangannya melepaskan cengkraman di baju Minwoo. Ia terlalu syok dengan tuduhan Minwoo. Ia tidak bersalah. Minwoo lah yang salah. Pria itu dan ibunya telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikir jika kau begitu peduli dengan adikmu," lanjut Minwoo mencoba menjatuhkan mental Kiwoong.

"Aku-"

"Jika kau peduli, pasti kau akan mengejarku ke Amerika. Karena kau berpikir adikmu bersamaku."

"Hentikan u-"

"Kau dan Jung Jihoon sama-sama brengsek! Kalian berdua membuat hidup bocah yang tidak bersalah harus menjalani hidupnya dengan terlunta-lunta."

"NO MINWOO!" teriaknya tidak terima atas tuduhan yang Minwoo berikan.

Kiwoong melayangkan tinjunya namun ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan Minwoo yang mendorongnya ke tembok lift tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkunci rapat oleh tangan Minwoo.

Kiwoong menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sudah begitu lama sejak hari itu, namun semua tidak berubah bahkan sikap yang seenaknya dan kasar.

Minwoo melepaskan kedua tangan Kiwoong, kedua tangannya beralih memegang sisi wajah Kiwoong dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Berhentilah berpikir jika semua adalah kesalahanku."

Kiwoong hanya diam.

"Terima saja kenyataan jika adikmu sudah meninggal atau ia akan menghantuimu sampai kau mati."

"Dia masih hidup dan kau yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya."

"Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu atau aku-"

"ATAU APA?" teriak Kiwoong menggema di dalam lift.

Tanpa menjawab teriakan Kiwoong, Minwoo segera mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Kiwoong dengan kasar. Ia benci masalalu itu. Ia sangat membenci kejadian yang membuat hubungannya dengan Kiwoong berakhir menyedihkan. Tanpa memperdulikan pukulan protes Kiwoong di dadanya, Minwoo semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Andai saja mereka berada di kamar ataupun bukan ruangan umum, Minwoo pasti akan menelanjangi pria di sampingnya dan mengulang kegiatan yang lama terhenti itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Minwoo memperbaiki penampilannya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan keluar dari lift dan meninggalkan Kiwoong yang masih syok dengan kelakuan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dengan lift lainnya ia kembali turun ke lantai empat.

.

.

.

Minwoo membuka pintu di depannya. Ia berjalan masuk dan melihat seorang perawat yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Anda keluarga Tao san?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih belum siuman." suster itu tersenyum kembali lalu meraih kertas laporan kesehatan Tao, " ia terkena Hipotermia, penghangat ruangan akan membantu mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya." suster itu membungkuk lalu meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan Tao.

Minwoo berjalan mendekati ranjang Tao. Dulu, ia hanya bisa melihat bocah itu masih di dalam perut ibunya, tapi sekarang bayi di dalam perut itu telah keluar dan tumbuh besar.

"Huang Zitao! Ah bukan, tapi Kim Zitao!" Minwoo berjalan santai hingga ia berdiri di samping ranjang Tao.

"Sembilan puluh persen mirip ibunya dan lima persen mirip lelaki brengsek itu." Minwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk meredam amarahnya ketika terlintas wajah adik kecilnya.

"Kenapa Changmin begitu menyayangimu sementara kau sudah membuat hidupnya hancur hingga harus hidup terlunta-lunta."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari saja ayah brengsekmu dan tinggalkan Changmin." Minwoo menatap wajah yang masih menutup mata itu. "Kau sudah begitu lama menyiksa adikku. Kau seharusnya mati lebih awal dan membiarkan Changmin ke Amerika bersamaku."

Minwoo tersenyum meremehkan lalu beranjak pergi. Setidaknya ia sudah melihat keadaan Tao.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu mengalir, dan Huang Zitao membuka matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

Thank's to:

Guest077, shim nael, xxx, michi, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, Aiko Michishige, Keys13th


	6. Chapter 5

Jaejoong menatap berkas di depannya. Air matanya hampir terjatuh. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya semua terungkap. Pria itu memang Jung Changmin. Mantan adik kelasnya yang sedikit kekanakan. Ia menghela nafas ketika kalimat yang tengah ia baca terasa menohok hatinya.

Itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan ia selalu mengatakan jika laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Namun nyatanya? Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Ia masih tidak percaya jika ia adalah seorang ayah. Jika tidak salah hitung, maka anaknya telah beranjak dewasa.

"Min!" serunya lirih ketika karyawannya itu masuk ke ruangannya untuk membersihkan ruangannya.

_._

_._

_._

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Regret © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other cast © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_Supporting Cast: Kyosuke Miyazaki (OC), Hana Miyazaki (OC), Park Kiwoong, No MinWoo, Huang Zitao_

_Guest: Song Ji Hyo and Jung Jihoon (Bi Rain)_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

_Chapter 5_

_._

Tao membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan tentang masalalunya. Yang ia kenal hanya keluarganya. Dan Kyosuke sudah meninggal dunia, sementara kakaknya tidak mungkin mengatakan kenyataan tentang jati dirinya. Maka yang tersisa hanya satu orang, kakak perempuannya, Hana.

_"Ah, bocah manis! Kau memang mirip dengan Changmin."_

_"Huang Zi Tao! Ah bukan, tapi Kim Zi Tao!"_

_"Sembilan puluh persen mirip ibunya dan lima persen mirip lelaki brengsek itu." _

Tao memegang kepalanya. Ucapan-ucapan yang pernah ia dengar itu kembali terdengar. Rasanya kepalanya begitu pusing.

Jika Changmin membenci dirinya, kenapa kakaknya mau banyak berkorban sementara membunuh dirinya bisa saja membuat sakit hati Changmin sedikit terbalaskan. Jika Changmin membenci dirinya, kenapa pria itu begitu peduli bahkan sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Tao mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tertatih. Ia tidak akan lari lagi dari kenyataan. Ia akan mencari tahu semuanya lewat Hana.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan lari dari semua ini, Jung Changmin !" teriakan Jaejoong menggema di ruangannya. Ia semakin mencengkeram kedua tangan Changmin ketika pria itu terus mengelak atas tuduhan Jaejoong.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali jika aku bukan Jung Changmin, tuan Kim!" seberapa Changmin menyangkal, ia tahu Jaejoong tidak akan mempercayainya. Kertas yang berserakan di lantai itu telah menjadi cukup bukti siapa dirinya.

"Lima belas tahun, Min! Lima belas tahun aku hidup dalam penyesalan karena telah membuatmu sakit hati."

Tanpa sadar air mata Changmin mengalir. Itu bohong! Kim Jaejoong adalah pria brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Kim Jaejoong bukan pria yang bisa menyesali perbuatannya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semuanya. Aku selalu menangis di makammu setiap kali berkunjung ke Seoul!" Jaejoong mencoba menghancurkan bongkahan yang menyesakkan dadanya, "nyatanya kau masih berdiri di sini, di Jepang."

"Kau pikir semua karena siapa?" Changmin menampik tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar, "kau yang menyebabkan semuanya. Kau yang menyebabkan aku berada di sini." Dengan kasar Changmin mendorong Jaejoong dan berlari keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Kenapa begitu cepat semua terungkap. Jaejoong tidak boleh menemukan Tao. Tao adalah miliknya yang paling berharga.

"MIIINN KATAKAN DI MANA ANAKKU."

Changmin menoleh sebentar dan melihat Jaejoong tengah mengejarnya. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya agar Jaejoong tidak dapat mengejarnya. Ia harus menemukan Tao dan membawanya ke Amerika bersama kakaknya.

Ia bersyukur jalan menuju lobi nampak sepi. Karena dengan begitu ia akan dengan mudah keluar dari gedung itu.

Changmin berhenti berlari ketika ia telah sampai di depan gedung perusahaan Jaejoong. Sembari terengah-engah ia menatap ke sekeliling. Lalu lintas begitu ramai. Seharusnya dengan mudah ia bisa menghilangkan jejaknya.

"MIIN ... KITA BISA MEMBICARAKAN SEMUANYA!"

Changmin berlari lagi ketika pria Kim itu sudah terlihat olehnya. Ia tidak akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Bahkan sampai mati pun ia tidak akan mengatakan siapa putranya bersama Jaejoong.

"MIIN...!"

Braakkk

Itu adalah teriakan terakhir yang ia dengar, karena setelah ia membuka mata orang yang ia lihat adalah orang yang paling ia benci tengah menangis. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya begitu hangat dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Semua belum berakhir, kan?

Changmin mengerjap beberapa kali, namun wajah Jaejoong tetap buram.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuatku bersalah?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"Kita bisa memulai dari awal tanpa paksaan."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tidak mampu lagi merasakan apapun, bahkan air mata Jaejoong yang jatuh di wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh mati begitu cepat. Tao masih membutuhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Tao terbatuk-batuk di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

Tao memegang kayu pagar rumahnya sebentar, sebelum penglihatannya kembali jelas dan ia membuka pagar tersebut. Kembali, dengan terhuyung ia berjalan ke rumahnya.

Selama ini kakaknya selalu memanjakan dirinya ketika sakit. Seharusnya ia tidak membangkang ucapan kakaknya, karena bagaimanapun kakaknya yang lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar percakapan dua orang di ruang tengah. Dengah berpegangan tangan di dinding, Tao berjalan ke dalam. Suara-suara itu begitu tidak asing di telinganya.

"_Neesan_!" ujar Tao lirih. Ia bersender di dinding agar keseimbangannya tetap terjaga, "Siapa aku?" lanjutnya lalu menutup mata sebentar. Rasanya ia begitu lelah.

"Tao kun!" dengan hati-hati Hana berdiri dari kursi. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Tao sambil memegang perut besarnya.

"Siapa aku?" ulangnya lagi dengan lirih. Ia dapat merasakan tangan lembut hangat Hana mengusap keringat di keningnya.

"Kenapa kau lari dari rumah sakit?"

"Siapa aku?"

"Tao kun?"

"Jika _Niisan_ membenciku lalu kenapa dia tidak membunuhku dari awal."

Hana merasa tertohok dengan kalimat adik kecilnya. Belasan tahun hidup dengan kebohongan orang yang begitu mencintainya. Mungkin sudah saatnya semua terungkap, namun Hana tidak punya hak atas itu.

"Kenapa _Niisan_ tidak membunuhku saja."

"Karena dia orang yang melahirkanmu," Tao menatap pria yang tidak jauh berdiri di depannya. Suara itu ... Suara pria yang mendatangi dirinya tadi malam, "Dia ibumu!"

"Minwoo san!" ujar Hana hampir berteriak.

Tao menghela nafas beratnya. Ia ingin tertawa namun tidak bisa. Rasanya sesak sekali mendengar hal itu. Mungkin ia salah dengar karena kondisinya yang buruk.

Walau tidak begitu jelas, namun ia masih dapat melihat pria di depannya memasang wajah serius ketika mengangkat telephonnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Minwoo marah dengan orang suruhannya. "Kubilang jaga baik-baik adikku, bodoh."

"Minwoo san, ada masalah?" seru Hana dengan nada khawatir.

"Changmin mengalami kecelakaan!"

Tubuh Tao seketika merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini?

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Awalnya ia terlihat bingung ketika Jaejoong membawa seorang pria yang berlumuran darah ke rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Namun raut wajah Kiwoong tidak mampu terbaca ketika melihat wajah pria yang akan masuk ruang operasi itu.

Adik kecilnya, Jung Changmin!

Adiknya ada di Jepang dan dia tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Minnie ... Ini kakak!"

"Kiwoong ah!"

Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun mengerti tentang semua yang telah terjadi. Bukahkah sahabatnya tidak punya saudara?

"Dia adikku, Jaejoong ah!" seru Kiwoong sebelum ia masuk ke ruang operasi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di luar.

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Kiwoong dengan Changmin. Adik? Itu tidak mungkin. Kiwoong adalah putra dari pemilik rumah sakit itu, tuan Park yang telah lama meninggal. Sementara Changmin adalah putra tunggal pebisnis tersukses di Korea, Jung Jihoon.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan kliennya tengah menatapnya marah. Jaejoong segera berdiri ketika Minwoo menghampiri dirinya. Dan ...

Buaghh ...

Jaejoong tidak mampu mengelak ketika tinju dari tangan besar Minwoo mengenai wajahnya. Ia tidak siap ketika ia merasa tidak mempunyai salah apapun terhadap Minwoo.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku, brengsek?"

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pria yang mencengkeram kemejanya.

"Tidak cukupkah kau dengan memperkosa Changmin, heh!" bentak Minwoo, "kau membuatnya hidup dalam penderitaan bahkan sampai berhubungan dengan putranya."

"Apa?" Jaejoong semakin syok mendengar ucapan Minwoo.

"Tao! Pemuda yang kau kenal dengan nama Huang Zi Tao adalah putranya. Hasil pemerkosaanmu lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Minwoo melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai. Ia sudah muak berpura-pura seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Semua pasti bohong!

"Alasan kenapa kau bisa begitu mudah mencintai Tao karena dia adalah putramu, brengsek!"

Jaejoong semakin terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dengan pelan, ia menoleh ke arah dimana Tao tengah berdiri dengan bersender tembok.

Sementara itu, kalimat-kalimat yang baru di dengar Tao terus terngiang di telinganya. Nafasnya kian berat dan rasa pusing itu bertambah.

Changmin adalah ibunya. Kim Jaejoong adalah ayahnya. Kenyataan macam apa itu? Kenapa ia belum bisa mencerna hal tersebut. Pandangannya kian kosong, sementara kalimat itu tidak berhenti berteriak di telinga Tao.

Semua pasti bohong!

Tubuh kurusnya merosot dan semua menjadi gelap.

"_Nii-san!"_

_"Ma mma!"_

_"Kau salah Tao kun. Panggil A-ni-ki. Nii-san!"_

_"Nii-can!"_

_"Kau memang anak pintar._

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continue ..._


	7. Chapter 6

_"Mereka sedang apa?"_

_Changmin berjalan mendekati meja belajar Jaejoong. Setelah hari itu ketika Jaejoong dapat membuatnya tidur dan nyaman di kamar asramanya, Changmin pun perlahan dapat membuka diri untuk kakak kelasnya tersebut._

_"Mau coba?" mata Doe Jaejoong tidak beralihpun dari layar komputer di depannya. Sedangkan mata bambi Changmin semakin menatap tajam video di depannya._

_"Coba apa?" _

_"Bermain kuda-kudaan."_

_Seketika itu juga Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Ia mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud dari apa yang Jaejoong katakan._

_"Jangan bercanda!" Changmin menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "main kuda-kudaan itu tidak perlu buka baju."_

_Jaejoong tertawa lalu bangkit dari kursi. Ia menatap mata bambi di depannya sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan __Changmin dan membanting tubuh kurus itu ke ranjang._

_"Sunbae mau apa?" Changmin sedikit kurang nyaman dengan perlakuan dari Jaejoong_

_"Menunjukkanmu bagaimana main kuda-kudaan."_

_Changmin hanya bisa bergerak gelisah di bawah kungkungan Jaejoong. Sedikit meronta ketika pemuda tanggung itu menciumnya brutal._

_"Sun-sunbae!"_

_Namun pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan rontaan dari Changmin. Changmin kian bergerak gelisah ketika tubuh kurusnya mulai kehilangan kaosnya. Ia mulai terisak ketika sesuatu di bawah sana mencoba untuk memasukinya._

_"Hiks ... Sa-sakit."_

_Seketika itu juga Jaejoong terkejut ketika mendengar suara isak tangis dari bibir mungil Changmin. Pemuda itu berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya dan beranjak dari tubuh Changmin._

_"Maaf!" serunya penuh sesal ketika menyadari dirinya telah kehilangan kontrol._

_._

_._

_._

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Regret © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other cast © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_Supporting Cast: Kyosuke Miyazaki (OC), Hana Miyazaki (OC), Park Kiwoong, No MinWoo, Huang Zitao_

_Guest: Song Ji Hyo and Jung Jihoon (Bi Rain)_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

_Chapter 6_

_._

Tao hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar inapnya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aneh jika ternyata ia lahir dari seorang pria.

Rasanya ia benar-benar lelah ketika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan seperti ini. Apalagi ia telah berhubungan terlalu jauh dengan pria yang katanya adalah ayahnya.

"Tao-kun?"

Tao tetap diam ketika perempuan yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya itu memanggilnya.

"Ada alasan kenapa Tuan muda menyembunyikan semua ini darimu." Tao dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya usapan Hana di keningnya, " Tuan muda tidak ingin kau malu karena terlahir dari seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 15 tahun."

Tanpa sadar air mata Tao terjatuh mendengar ungkapan dari Hana.

"Tuan muda sangat menyayangimu, karena itu ia berusaha membesarkanmu dan menolak ajakan Minwoo-san ke Amerika."

Tao tidak merespon sedikit pun perkataan Hana. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan setelah semua kenyataan itu terungkap. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepada hidupnya. Apakah ini adalah suatu balasan karena ia telah berhubungan dengan sang ayah?

_._

_._

_Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang terada agak pusing. Membuka pintu lalu berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya. Teman-temannya itu sudah membohonginya. Mereka bilang tidak akan ada minuman keras dan hanya perayaan kecil untuk kelulusannya. Namun nyatanya ia bahkan harus minum bergelas-gelas minuman itu hingga agak pusing._

_Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terasa agak panas. Ada apa dengan teman-temannya itu? Bahkan sampai menyewa wanita yang mau menemani mereka dan menyekoki dirinya 'obat'._

_Nafas Jaejoong terasa berat dan sungguh ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Jaejoong menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan mata doe-nya menemukan 'sesuatu'. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju ranjang adik kelasnya tersebut. Ia menatap bocah yang sedang terlelap itu._

_"Sun-subae!" _

_Tatapannya tidak berubah sedikitpun ketika mata bambi itu terbuka dan terkejut melihatnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia membungkuk dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir itu._

_._

_"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Changmin setiap kali Jaejoong mendorong pinggulnya. Rasanya sungguh sakit ketika pemuda di atasnya terus saja bergerak dan mengoyak lubang bawahnya._

_Tidak ada lagi kata yang mampu Changmin ucapkan ketika dengan paksa Jaejoong membuka bajunya dan menindih tubuh kurusnya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu melawan ketika rontaan demi rontaan tidak mapu menghentikan tangan Jaejoong. Ia hanyalah bocah empat belas tahun degan daya tahan tubuh yang lemah._

_Teriakan demi teriakan ia raungkan ketika ia tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tubuhnya lelah dan haya rasa sakit yang terasa._

_Chanhmin hanya diam ketika Jaejoong mencengkeram pinggangnya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan hasratnya._

_._

_._

_Regret_

_._

_._

_"Changmin ah!" Minwoo menatap adik tirinya di ambang pintu. Dengan perlahan langkahnya berjalan mendekati sang adik yang sedang meringkuk di samping pintu rumah besar ayahnya._

_"Changmin ah!" namun bocah itu tidak merespon sedikitpun panggilan dari Minwoo. Changmin masih dengan posisinya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela kedua lututnya._

_"Apa yang terjadi?" bahkan adiknya itu tidak memperdulikan kecemasan sang kakak. Changmin hanya diam, membuat Minwoo semakin khawatir._

_._

_Changmin tidak pernah berbicara sepatahkata pun setelah lari dari asramanya. Dan dengan terpaksa Minwoo menunda ke berangkatannya ke Amerika untuk merawat sang adik. Tidak banyak yang berubah, bahkan Changmin seolah mempunyai kebiasaan baru. Meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela lututnya._

_"Bagaimana hasilnya, dokter?" tanya Minwoo dengan tidak sabar. Hampir dua bulan semenjak adiknya itu lari dari asrama dan keadaan Changmin semakin memprihatinkan._

_"Minwoo-ssi ... Ini terlalu aneh, namun hasil yang keluar selalu sama." pria berkacamata itu mnyerahkan lembar hasil kesehatan Changmin._

_Minwoo menerimanya dengan tidak sabaran dan membukanya kasar. Seketika itu juga matanya melotot tidak percaya. Lantas menatap wajah adiknya yang tengah tertidur lelap._

_"Hamil ... Bagaimana bisa?" kertas-kertas itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangan Minwoo, "Changmin ... Jung Changmin ... Bangun kau?" dengan kalap Minwoo menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh adiknya tersebut. Membuat Changmin tersentak dan membuka mata._

_"Bagaimana kau bisa hamil, hah!" teriak Minwoo tanpa sadar. Ia telah naik ke atas ranjang dan membuat adiknya itu ketakutan ketika ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Changmin._

_"Siapa yang sudah tidur denganmu?"_

_Changmin hanya diam. Mata bambinya mulai menyorotkan ketakutan namun Minwoo tidak menyadarinya._

_"Sun-sunbae ja-jangan!" mata bambi itu kembali memancarkan ketakutan dan tubuh kurusnya mulai bergetar, "kumohon Jaejoong sunbai, ini sakit."_

_Dan air yang keluar dari mata Changmin membuat Minwoo sadar jika memang ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya sejak Changmin lari dari asrama. Cengkraman tangan Minwoo pada bahu Changmin lepas begitu saja. Dan ia cukup syok melihat adiknya meringkuk dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

_Dan Minwoo dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika adiknya mengalami pelecehan seksual._

_._

_._

"Maafkan Hyung!"

Minwoo hanya bisa menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Andai saja dulu ia tidak membiarkan adik tirinya itu masuk ke sekolah asrama, pasti semua tidak akan berjalan seperti ini. Minwoo tahu dan Minwoo pernah merasakan hidup di sekolah itu. Harusnya ia tidak membiarkan ayah tirinya mengirim Changmin ke sana. Changmin bukan dirinya yang terbiasa hidup keras. Adiknya selalu hidup dengan kasih sayang dan manja. Walau tanpa ikatan darah, Changmin tetaplah adiknya. Minwoo akan selalu peduli kepada Changmin.

"Aku tahu kau lelah!" seru Changmin sembari memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya, "tapi jangan terlalu lama kau tidur."

Minwoo tidak begitu tahu tentang bagaimana kecelakaan itu. Namun akibat kecelakaan itu Changmin mengalami cidera di kepalanya dan tulang punggungnya retak. Tiga jam menjalani operasi, inilah hasil yang bisa diterima. Changmin mengalami koma. Changmin akan tertidur untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

.

.

_"Sebarkan berita kematiannya sekarang juga dan persiapkan upacara pemakaman palsu untuknya." Dengan murka Jihoon menatap Changmin. Tangan besarnya pun sempat menampar pipi putih putra tunggalnya itu._

_"Aboji!"_

_Namun Minwoo tidak setuju. Dengan erat pemuda delapan belas tahun itu memeluk tubuh ketakutan Changmin. Ia terus saja berusaha menenangkan Changmin yang ketakutan akibat perlakukan Jihoon beberapa saat lalu._

_"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu terhadap putra tunggalmu. Changmin masih kecil."_

_Namun Jihoon tidak peduli. Bocah itu bagai aib dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang bisa hamil dan hasil dari pemerkosaan._

_"Lalu kau akan membunuh Changmin?"_

_"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan bocah itu," teriak Jihoon. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, "suruh saja ia ikut ibunya ke akhirat."_

_"Kaasan ... Ad-ada apa dengan kasan?" Changmin mencengkeram kaos depan kakaknya, "Hyung ... Ada apa dengan kaasan."_

_Dengan nanar Minwoo menatap adiknya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia akan menjelaskan tentang semua. Ibu tercintanya baru saja meninggal._

_._

_._

_Regret_

_._

_._

_Changmin menjengkeram coat-nya dengan erat. Ia menatap rumah besar ibunya di Jepang. Akhirnya ia bisa kabur dari pengawasan kakak tirinya dan pulang ke Jepang._

_Changmin meringis ketika sesuatu di perutnya yang besar baru saja memberikan tendangan kecil._

_"Changmin-kun?" seru Kiwoong terkejut ketika adiknya yang ada di balik pintu._

_"Niisaan..." air mata Changmin jatuh begitu saja ketika melihat kakaknya itu, "katakan dimana kaasan?"_

_Namum Kiwoong hanya bisa membisu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada adiknya tersebut jika ibu mereka telah tiada._

_"Niisan.." Changmin berjalan mendekati Kiwoong dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat perut besar adiknya._

_"Chang-changmin-kun ... Ada apa dengan perutmu?_

_"Mereka bilang aku aneh karena hamil."_

_"Ha-hamil?" ujar Kiwoong tanpa sadar._

_"Niisan, aku takut sendirian di luar sana. Aku takut. Biarkan aku tinggal bersama Niisan. Aboji tidak menginginkanku."_

_Namun Kiwoong bisa apa ketika semua orang di keluarganya menolak keberadaan Changmin. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menentang Jihoon. Changmin bukan lagi tanggung jawab keluarga Kim semenjak Jihoon memenangkan kasus atas hak asuh Changmin._

_"Itu tidak mungkin, Changkmin-kun!"_

_Perlahan cengkeraman tangan Changmin terlepas dari lengan Kiwoong._

_._

_._

Kiwoong menengadahkan kepalanya. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika ia harus mengingat kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu. Andai saja hari itu kepergian Changmin bisa dicegah, mungkin nasib adiknya tidak akan setragis ini.

"Kiwoong ah!"

Kiwoong mengalihkan pandangannya kala menatap pemuda yang babak belur di depannya. Ia ingin marah bahkan jika tega ia ingin membunuh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namun ia sadar, membunuh Jaejoong tidak akan dapat memutar waktu dan menghindari kejadian yang telah terjadi.

"Dia adikku, Jaejoong ah!" seru Kiwoong lirih, "adik kecilku harus mengalami nasib seperti itu dan semua salahku."

"Aku minta maaf!"

Kiwoong memejamkan matanya mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tahu kata maaf tidak akan membuat adiknya lebih baik. Kata maaf tidak akan membuat Changmin membuka mata sekarang juga. Tapi bukankah kata maaf yang tulus akan bisa membuat hari esok berubah menjadi lebih baik? Kiwoong tidak bisa membenci pria di depannya sekalipun ia ingin.

.

.

To be Continue ...

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena masih ada yg berkenan membaca ff ini, walau update-nya lama. Maaf karena saya jarang bisa membalas review yg masuk.

Untuk yg bertanya tentang hubungan keluarga antara Changmin, Kiwoong dan Minwoo, saya jelaskan disini.

Kiwoong itu putranya Jihyo, lalu Jihyo menikah dg Jihoon dan mempunyai anak Changmin. Jadi Changmin sama Kiwoong itu saudara seibu beda ayah.

Jihyo sama Jihoon pisah. Dan jihoon menikah dg ibunya Minwoo. Jadi Minwoo sama Changmin adalah saudara tiri, sementara sama Kiwoong tidak ada hubungan keluarga.

Semoga penjelasan ini tidak berbelit-belit dan mudah dipahami. Kemungkinan chap depan adalah chap ending.

Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena masih ada yg berkenan membaca ff ini. :)


End file.
